Faking it
by JibbsGal1
Summary: This is a 1-shot - a tag to the episode, "Faking It." Tony has called the director "Jenny," and Gibbs wants to know just how close the two became while he was in Mexico.


A/N: This is a tag to "Faking It" just cause I felt like it. I wasn't even going to publish it but then figured, what the heck?

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs laughed as he listened to the tape Mike Franks left for him. But something caught his eye - he looked up at the catwalk and noticed Jenny heading from MTAC to her office. He took the stairs two at a time and followed her inside. After what happened earlier, he felt that they had some unfinished business to discuss. He was able to slip in right behind her since Cynthia had already left for the night, just like most of NCIS.

Jenny was checking files left in her inbox but turned around when she heard someone enter. "Something I can do for you, Special Agent Gibbs?" His staring began to unnerve her. "It's late, Jethro. Spit it out."

"You sleeping with DiNozzo?"

Of all the things he could say or ask her, that wasn't even in her top 500. She tried to cover her shock - not just that he would think that but that he cared enough to find out if it was true. She took a step towards him, intent on having as much fun with this as humanly possible. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Would it bother you if I was?"

He scoffed. "Just means your taste has fallen. Drastically." Jenny couldn't help but smile. "And your professionalism."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I _am_ professional. What made you even ask?"

Gibbs shifted on his feet, uncomfortable. Finally, he managed to answer her. "Called you 'Jenny.'"

She tried not to laugh. "Last time I checked, so do you, and we're not sleeping together."

"But we used to."

She took another step closer, purposely invading his space. "I don't recall us doing much sleeping, do you?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I remember sex. Lots of it."

He sighed. "Yeah. Anything else before I head home for the night?"

"If you're interested, I _am _sleeping… I mean… having sex… with someone. Just not Tony."

He glared at her. "Not interested."

Jenny sighed as she bit her lower lip. "So you only wanted to know if I was sleeping with Tony? Is… Tony the one you're interested in?" she asked playfully. "No need to glare at me. I won't judge."

"Cute, Jen."

She took another step closer, her body lightly touching his. "If it's not about my sex life or Tony's, then why did you care if we're sleeping together?"

It's not like he could tell Jenny it _was_ about her - that just the mere thought of Tony's hands touching her body was more than he could bear. That hearing him call her by her first name, sounding so familiar, almost sent him into a rage. He couldn't tell her how memories of their past together plagued him down in Mexico. The only safe thing to do was to quickly walk away. But she was so close, her body was touching him, teasing him - her perfume overwhelming his senses, making him say things without thinking. "Is it serious?"

_Gotcha. He does care. _Jenny could barely contain her smile. "Is what serious?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. But I know the answer. It isn't."

"And what makes you say that?" she asked, annoyed at his arrogance.

He leaned his head down so his lips were practically next to hers. "If it was, we wouldn't be standing like this. Do you think if he was at the door, watching us, he'd still want you?" he asked, almost bitter sounding. The way her chest was heaving up and down, he knew their closeness was affecting her as much as it was him.

"But you do, don't you Jethro?" she asked, silkily. She parted her lips, daring him to take them. She knew he was as turned on as she was. But - would he do anything about it?

"No," he lied, his voice hoarse, betraying the desire he was feeling. He wasn't sure why he lied; he knew she realized the truth.

Before Gibbs knew what was happening, Jenny grabbed his crotch. "Hmm… someone's lying." His mouth fell open but he didn't swat her hand away. She was tired of playing this game. Now he just annoyed her. She turned and headed to her desk, standing by her chair. "When you're ready to be a grown up and treat me with some respect, let me know."

He walked over to her, flabbergasted. "You just grabbed… me, and I'm the one lacking respect?"

She leaned back against her desk, her turn to glare at him. "You lied to me."

He shook his head, annoyed. "What do you want from me, Jen?"

"Would a little bit of honesty kill you? What are you feeling, Jethro?"

He sighed, annoyed that she was trying to corner him into admitting things he wasn't ready to do.

"You obviously want me. You were disturbed by the thought of Tony and me being intimate and yet you won't make a move yourself! What do you want?"

"Does it matter? Aren't you seeing someone?"

She was getting exasperated. "Yes, but he's not _you_," she said before looking up at him. She could tell he was shocked. Hell, she was shocked that she admitted it. But she was holding onto this like a life preserver in the ocean. She was drowning all right. She had never stopped loving him, and this was the first inkling she had that he still cared and she was not about to let it go.

He grabbed her upper arms, pulling her towards him. "What does that mean?" He searched her eyes, wanting to know if she was still toying with him.

Her hands were on his chest as he held her against him. She grabbed his jacket in her hands, pulling him even closer. "How much plainer do you need me to be? Why won't you just tell what you want?" She took one last stab at it, one last thing she could say that might move them past this stalemate. "Why won't you take what you want?"

That did it.

Gibbs pushed her back against the desk as he pressed his mouth against hers. He hadn't realized the true depths of how much he missed her until he was kissing her again.

Jenny couldn't believe it was finally happening… that it wasn't a dream. She hated doing this to Todd, but in truth, she had been using him to get over the pain of Jethro taking off for Mexico. She had hoped, with his memory loss and therefore not remembering she had hurt him, that they might grow closer. But his leaving ended those daydreams. The pain and loneliness she felt, being without him, returned. Todd was like a puppy dog, thinking she could do no wrong, treating her like gold. She loved the attention - just not the man giving it. The man who was kissing her right now, sending so much electricity through her that her toes curled - _that _was the man she loved. Feeling his soft lips on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands did the same to her body brought Jenny more joy in two minutes than anything had in the last seven years. She heard his zipper go down so she decided to lend a hand with his belt buckle.

Gibbs couldn't believe this was happening. Everything about Jenny felt incredible, and he had no intention of backing off.

The sex between them was just as explosive as ever. Gibbs tried to muffle Jenny's orgasmic moaning by kissing her but it didn't work completely. Tony was heading to her office to give his undercover report and noticed the door ajar and heard the noises. When he looked inside, he smiled mischievously. What he saw was his boss and his boss' boss half naked against her desk, with Jenny's legs wrapped around Gibbs, her high heels digging into his hips. Jenny's head was leaning back, her hands in Gibbs' hair while his hands were gripping her breasts and his face was in them. Tony was tempted to reach for his phone so he could snap a picture. But what happened next took him completely by surprise.

"Remind me to tell Tony he should _only _call me Jenny from now on."

Tony's eyes widened upon hearing his name. But the next sound he heard shocked him even more.

Gibbs laughed.

As tempted as he was to interrupt and mortify them both, Tony backed away. His report could definitely wait.

Gibbs held Jenny tightly against him as he whispered into her ear, "Still clinging to the delusion that you're _professional_, Jen?"

"Shut up, Jethro," she laughed. "And shave that damn mustache already."


End file.
